Liquid dispenser systems, such as liquid soap and sanitizer dispensers, provide a user with a predetermined amount of liquid upon actuation of the dispenser. Such liquid dispenser systems often include a disposable/replacement liquid container unit which may be easily removed from the system when the liquid container is empty, to be replaced by a filled unit.